N.N.
N.N. is actually strong all on her own even without her geass power of speed. However because she has her original powers and geass, she tends to go up against stronger opponents and taunting them for the sake of pure amusement. The main weakness that N.N. seems to have is that she hates being shown up by someone that is more powerful that her. Once she's beaten by someone of equal or more strength, she goes out of her way to try and take them down. Thus why her powers are also her strengths as well as a weakness too because she spends so much time trying to get powerful to beat others to a point some don't even dare go up against her. She is the type that kills relentlessly without question or remorse. Appearance N.N., has grown some inches over the course of the year. Instead of being 4'11'', she's now 5'1'', her long blonde hair that she keeps in a one sided ponytail has gotten longer, as she has brown eyes. She continues to wear her usual attire which is an exact duplicate outfit of M.M.'s except her shirt shows more of her mid-riff. Gray no sleeved shirt, yellow tie, black skirt with yellow trimmings, both of her forearm sleeves have computers embedded into them that does different functions, and she wears a black and yellow triangular garter on her left leg and black boots that go all the way up to her thighs. The only other new outfit she changes into is a black and red camisole with straps and to match it, she wears red comfortable slippers. History N.N. is a mysterious young Britannian girl with long blonde hair that is held up with a side pony-tail, much like M.M.'s pigtails in a way. She almost looks like she could be a sister or cousin of M.M but she is not but she is younger than her because she gained her power of immortality through a geass contract just like M.M. She is able to grant geass contracts like her having given Matthew Christopher (Samantha Christopher's younger brother) and others among the Geass Order. N.N. gained her geass ability from V.V., the former leader of the Geass Order, a secret organization that students and produces Geass users. Both her and V.V. worked alongside Emperor Charles zi Britannia, however, Charles felt that he couldn't trust V.V. anymore for he'd go off and do things on his own and lie about it to his brother's face, whereas N.N., she may go off doing things on her own, but she is always open and honest about it to an extent. But since Charles couldn't trust V.V., N.N. ended up killing him off, stealing his code of immortality and leaving V.V., to die and with his death she succeeds him in becoming the new leader. However, not only does N.N. possess the power of geass speed, she also has the power of Electrokinesis, being able to manipulate and use the power of electricity to her will, create strong twisters to the point of combining them with her electrical powers, and though most of the resistance members possess at least one computerized keypad on either their right or left sleeves, N.N. possesses two of them. The abilities of it are sort of similar to M.M.'s but very different. One allows her to form her arm into a weapon of her choice, teleport from once place to another and detect another keypad user. N.N. is more of a rival towards the former princess of Haumea, M.M., a name given to her by the Charles when she was captured, stripped of her name, powers and title as princess. It was before Britannia invaded Haumea that N.N. used to travel from country to country, realm to realm, trying to find the strongest opponents to fight. However, there was one that she could not be and that was M.M., the day she traveled to Haumea for the first time, bothering the students at Namaka Academy until M.M. put her in her place. Since that day, N.N. vowed that she'd make her pay for humiliating her in front of everyone while also proving that she is the strongest. She wants to fight M.M. since she believes that the girl is weak without her powers. But since the wars, most of the resistance members have been scattered in different parts of Britannia, making it hard for her to find M.M. She may have a keypad on her sleeve but she knows that somehow, that the 'bitch' as she calls M.M., is masking the use of it so she can't be found. N.N.'s like a assassin for hire. She doesn't mind being told to kill someone easily, with no remorse whatsoever. Instead, when she kills her target, she is usually found to be smiling. Most of her orders come directly from the Emperor mostly. He was the one that commanded her to kidnap Sami's brother Matthew while the Amorai Orphanage was attacked by Britannian soldiers. It wasn't until she killed V.V. that, she gave the young boy his geass ability but Charles was the one that erased Matthew's memories Sami being his sister and meeting Chuichi. She's even responsible for killing off what demons she could that dwell within the Hiiaka City, even the one named Arai, and the one that took Chuichi's horns away. However those horns didn't go to waste, for she managed to take them from Arai and gave them to Matthew, providing the boy with more than just the power of his geass. The reason for the Hiiaka Demon Massacre was because Charles felt that along with the king and queen of Haumea, the demons would try and overthrow Britannia. It's not surprising that N.N. took most of them out, since the citizen of Haumea was stripped of whatever powers they had. As for N.N. herself, her past is unknown. She has a real name but she's never given it to anyone, not even Charles, V.V., no one. It is speculated that her family was killed in the war by Elevens when Britannia invaded Haumea, which is why she has a strong dislike towards the Numbers and is an ally of Britannia. When she's not hanging around the Emperor and taking his orders, she's sometimes in the Britannia Palace, chilling around the Knights of the Round. Plot She is the one responsible for telling Suzaku Kururugi about the power of geass, telling him that Zero has this power which caused changes in not only himself but Euphemia as well. It is Zero's fault that Euphemia is dead. And after that, she kidnapped Nunnally vi Britannia and but unfortunately she was taken away by Minako Aino and was kept there for her protection. N.N. was later killed during an assault that M.M. had lead on the Geass Order. Her and M.M. flash in a knightmare battle and though N.N. manages to hold her own, she's caught off guard by members of the Black Knights who fired a hot-wired Akatsuki with an array of weapons. Together, M.M. and Black Knights members destroy N.N.'s knightmare. Though she survives, she is badly injured and crawls toward the Thought Elevator to try and save herself only to have her Code taken, but she was killed officially by Charles for her failure. Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Geass A mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others and is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. The power of Geass increases with use, usually starting in one eye. It can eventually spread to both eyes and become uncontrollable with repeated use. N.N.'s geass ability allows her to be able to manipulate the velocity of speed, allowing her to travel, fighting, and run faster than a normal human being. *Commands: No command is given out loud that allows N.N.'s geass ability of speed to work. All that is required is her using her mind to activate her geass, that allows her to manipulate speed to her will. Whether it is using it with her attacks, running or simply traveling to some place. *Memory: This particular type of geass does not affect the memory of anyone nor does it affect N.N.'s memory at all. *Time Limit: Though no time limit is given that allows N.N. to use her geass, however if she does use it for too long, she could end up accidentally ripping the fabric of time the more powerful she becomes, the more powerful her geass becomes and how she uses it. *Resistance: This geass only works for N.N. so resistance does not mean a thing here. *Healing & Immortality: Because of the simple fact that she stole V.V.'s code, N.N. has now become immortal. Meaning that she is unable to be killed by any means possible. The only way for her to die would be for her to give up her code to someone or someone steals it from her. Other Powers *Computerized Sleeve: N.N. has a built in compact computer on both of her sleeves that allows her to type control anything or anyone from a distance or to travel to difference places. Her sleeve functions are sort of similar to M.M.'s but different. Once difference is the right sleeve allows her to transform her arm into any weapon of her choosing, teleport from one place to another, though she is unable to create a temporary world of a current world like M.M. can. The sleeves also provide her the functions of communication when she needs to contact someone in particular. *Electrokinesis: N.N. has the ability to be able to control electricity of any form and kind. Because she's spent so much time in the Geass Order, she's learned how to use the power to her advantage and has been able to overpower her enemies using either electric punches or electric kicks. She also power to be able to create a twister made out of wind and electricity. *Twister: An attack purely made out of wind that is only created when N.N. begins to spin around extremely fast and either sends out one or more twisters in different directions. She sometimes even combine them with her power of electricity. N.N. Gallery Nnavi.png Nn1.jpg Nikuru inoue.jpg Trivia *Although N.N. has a real name, the only one who knows of it is M.M. No one else knows what her real name is because she's never divulged this bit of information. *She frequently had sexual relations with Knight of Two, Senzo Yano. *Despite the appearance of a thirteen year old, her relationship with Senzo could be considered cradle robbing by normal standards. But since most vampires don't care what they screw and N.N. didn't care that he was a vampire, technically, their relationship could be considered legal. *Before her death, there was a part of N.N. that was somewhat becoming in touch with her emotions as she often wondered why Senzo was with her and if he truly cared about her. ... Also See *Other Characters: Code Geass Arc *The Black Knights *Mikuru Inoue *Senzo Yano